


All Nighter

by vanilla107



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses and cute stuff, UGH I love them, a ninja and a magical girl, teen because it does get explicit but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Enid has just finished an exhausting week of tests and all she wants to do is sleep. Elodie on the other hand wants to pull an all nighter with Enid so that she isn't as nervous for her results. Enid just can't say no but when confessions are made and unexpected words are said, who knows what might happen during an all nighter?





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I've written (and I blame university) but I fell into the OK KO! fandom and I can't get out. XD
> 
> I adore the show and I was ecstatic when Enid was revealed to be bisexual! I do ship Enid with Rad as well as Red Action but I love the love/hate relationship between Enid and Elodie and watching Bittersweet Rivals sealed the freaking deal. 
> 
> This is honestly the first time that I've written a girl x girl relationship and I hope I've done it justice. If you guys want to see more of Enid and Elodie (or Rad/ Red Action) then leave a comment and I'll see what I can do! If you want a more specific prompt, then send me a prompt through my Tumblr and I'll see if I can get to it!
> 
> If you got this notification and you were expecting to see a Masterpiece or Camp Camp update I'm sorry BUT I am working on them! I had a burst of Elonid feels and I had to write it!
> 
> Stay healthy and loads of hugs!  
> vanilla107

Enid sighed heavily as she flopped onto her bed and stretched her aching muscles. It was finally Friday and she felt as if she could breathe a whole lot easier.

She had just finished a strenuous week of fitness and strength tests and she was pretty sure her body was going to hate her for how many bruises and cuts she had gotten. They weren’t too bad; they were more of a nuisance if anything but that didn’t stop Elodie from fretting over her.

Ever since they had made up and started acting more like friends again, their bond slowly grew more and more. It was a long and painful journey for the two of them, since Enid had shut out Elodie at first because she didn’t want to feel vulnerable again and Elodie’s prissy and competitive attitude was still present at times, but they finally felt comfortable around each other after years of unresolved tension. Enid wanted nothing more than to relax and catch an early night but Elodie burst into their room, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Enid! The marks go up for our tests tomorrow! We are staying up all night so that we won’t be disappointed if we get low marks!” Enid groaned and threw her pillow at Elodie who skillfully caught it.

“Elodie, I know you’re tense about our results and I know that feeling but please, the last thing I need right now is an all nighter.”

Elodie pouted and sat down next to Enid, her dress looking like a marshmallow as it puffed up around her.

“Please, Enid this is the only way I deal with my results. Oh Enid, I begged Princess Koala and Miss Pastel to pull an all nighter with me but they were just too tired! Please stay up with me!”

Enid closed her eyes and tried to not give into the sweet sound of Elodie’s voice and how sad it sounded. After a few seconds she sat up and looked into the blonde’s eyes.

“Ugh! Fine! We’ll pull an all nighter but you owe me!”

Elodie clapped her hands and immediately pulled out a case from under her bed and opened it. Enid’s eyes widened at the collection of magazines, accessories, movies and snacks.

“Elodie…what is all this?”

The popular girl smirked and with a dramatic flip of her blonde hair she said, “This is my case of everything we need to have the best all nighter ever! There’s magazines of every issue of heroes and their life stories, accessories from only the best brands that sponsored me, all of our favourite movies and of course your favourite snacks and some from where you worked!”

Enid’s jaw dropped open and she swore Elodie was glowing with happiness.

“Okay Elodie, you might’ve just sold me on this crazy idea of yours.”

* * *

 

It was one in the morning and Enid was on a rush.

Elodie had not disappointed with her magical case of snacks and movies and she loved every second of it. Her nails were freshly painted and her hair was in a ponytail that was tied with one of Elodie’s pink hair ties that she had gotten from one of her modeling gigs. They were huddled close together in their pajamas and were watching one of their favourite movies. Once the movie had ended, Elodie checked the time.

“Only seven more hours till our results are released! You still going strong Enid?” Elodie asked as she got up off her bed and took out the CD from the TV.

“You know it! What’s next?”

“Another movie perhaps? I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back shortly.”

Elodie walked out the room with a spring in her step and Enid smiled. She couldn’t believe she was finally friends with Elodie again. It felt surreal at times. How often did friends to enemies to friends even happen? Enid was about to get off the bed when a bowl of gummies tipped off the bed and fell to the floor.

“Ugh! Seriously?” Enid said out loud and bent over to pick up the gummies.

Once she did that she put the gummies back on the bed and turned to retrieve another magazine when Elodie walked back into the dorm.

“Okay! New movie!” she announced cheerfully and sat back on her bed and patted the space next to her for Enid.

Elodie picked up a classic they used to watch together and put the CD into the TV. The purple haired girl sat down next to her and the movie started. The first hour of the movie was fine and the two friends giggled at the fighting scenes. It was about half way through that Enid noticed that Elodie’s shoulders were tense. Enid sighed and lowered the movie’s volume and Elodie looked at her in shock.

“Why did you lower the volume?”

“Elodie, why are you tense?” Enid asked and crossed her arms and Elodie’s cheeks went red.

“I _am not_ tense!” she said defensively and Enid rolled her eyes.

“Elodie, I can tell when you’re tense. You’ve always gotten the best marks at P.O.I.N.T Prep! Why are _you_ so stressed now?”

Elodie’s hands were in fists and she sighed heavily before turning her whole body to face Enid.

“Enid…I’m sorry. I am stressed about my marks and it’s always been that way because I don’t want to let anyone down…but…but I’ve never made someone stay up with me and I guess it’s just a little…embarrassing.”

Enid found herself smiling and pulling her friend into a hug.

“Elodie, you know you don’t have to be embarrassed! I’m worried about my marks too and if this is how you cope with it then okay! I know that we’ve been through a lot together but trust me, the last thing you need to do is be embarrassed around me, okay?”

Enid let Elodie go who looked a little stunned and reached over to the remote.

“Now let’s get back to watching the movie.”

Enid was just about to increase the volume when Elodie grabbed her hand.

“Elodie? What’s wrong-“

Enid’s eyes widened when she felt Elodie’s soft lips on hers and the ninja froze. Elodie smelt like expensive perfume and tasted like the cherry gummies they had been eating earlier.

It was intoxicating.

Enid was just coming to her senses when Elodie pulled away and looked just as flustered as her.

“Enid, I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me but can we pretend this never-“

Enid didn’t give Elodie a chance to finish her excuse as she pulled her back in and kissed the girl. Her one hand gently cupped her cheek and the other held her waist. Enid felt Elodie stumble back in surprise but she later sighed and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Enid felt so warm and…liked how perfect Elodie’s frame fitted into her. Enid broke off the kiss and looked into Elodie’s eyes and to her surprise, the blonde’s eyes looked starstruck.

“Enid…I…” Enid blushed and smiled.

“Let’s just say I had some pent up feelings too and call it even?” she asked with an awkward laugh but the look Elodie gave her was not suggesting calling anything even.

If anything, it looked like Elodie wanted to make it a competition. Without wasting another second, Elodie pinned down Enid on her bed and looked into the ninja’s eyes with a smirk.

“I honestly didn’t think my kiss would make you kiss me back…” Elodie whispered and Enid felt a shiver run down her back.

If there was one thing she hadn’t forgotten when they were friends, it was that Elodie was incredibly competitive with almost anything which is why their relationship worked so well. Enid was more relaxed and reminded Elodie to chill every once in a while, whereas Elodie encouraged Enid to keep practicing.

“You have no idea how much I missed you Enid…when I said that I regretted the day that I stabbed you in the back…I meant it,” Elodie murmured and began to leave a trail of soft kisses along Enid’s jaw.

“I…didn’t…I didn’t know you had…had feelings for me-” Enid tried to say but was cut off as she moaned when Elodie bit the soft skin on her neck.

“I didn’t want to let them show…I was still feeling guilty about everything that happened between us and…I wasn’t sure about how you felt,” Elodie said.

Enid felt Elodie’s hands slide down from her wrists to her hips and Enid could feel the heat rushing to her face. She inhaled sharply and Elodie chuckled.

“This is so like you to make this a competition-” Enid mumbled and rolled her eyes but grinned slyly and pushed Elodie off of her and pinned her down. “-But I’ve learnt a thing or two from training. And guess what the first rule is?” Enid leaned down and slowly, torturously slowly, began to kiss the golden girl of P.O.I.N.T Prep starting from her cherry flavoured lips.

“The first rule is to never let your guard down,” Enid whispered and continued to kiss her.

Enid took her time kissing Miss Popular. Elodie’s whimpers and gasps were the only sounds in the room and yes, it was mean of her to make Elodie whine and beg for more but this was a sweet revenge for Enid. The kisses were slow and Enid could tell Elodie was getting impatient.

“Enid…please just move on with it-“

“Not a chance.”

“I could _so easily_ kick you off of me right now-“

“But you wouldn’t do that unless you want me to stop.”

Elodie was quiet and glared at the ninja who apologized by kissing her with a little more force. Enid bit Elodie’s botton lip and Enid nearly froze when she heard Elodie start to whisper her name over and over. The kisses started to get more heated and hungry, the tension of all those years of fighting and hurt being released. Enid’s hands began wandering around Elodie’s body and her skin was soft to the touch.

“You’re so warm Elodie…” Enid murmured and she could feel the weight of sleep on her.

“So very warm…”

“Don’t tell me the Great Enid is going to fall asleep now?” Elodie teased.

“You wanted an all nighter Miss Popular,” Enid groaned and she could feel her eyelids starting to close.

“Oh, Enid come here,” Elodie said softly.

The two got under the covers, holding each other like their lives depended on it. “So much for an all nighter huh?” Enid mumbled and the feeling of Elodie’s laugh in her ear felt like sweet music.

“Well, it honestly went better than I thought,” Elodie whispered and the two fell asleep, their kisses still burning on each other’s skin.

* * *

 

Enid woke up alone and was at first, a blushing mess because of the night before and how Elodie made her feel but when she realized that Elodie wasn’t in bed with her, it gave her time to compose herself and her thoughts. She got dressed and walked out of her room and was greeted by Miss Pastel and Princess Koala, who had just finished breakfast.

“Morning Enid!” the two girls said cheerfully and Princess Koala gave Enid a cup of coffee.

“Your results came out! Congratulations! You came first in the class!” said Miss Pastel with a smile.

Enid’s jaw dropped in shock.

“I did? What about Elodie? Was she upset?”

“Elodie came second but don’t worry. If anything, she’s never looked happier!”

Enid sagged in relief and took a sip of coffee.

“That’s great to hear! She told me how worried she was of her results and I’m glad she’s happy How were your marks?”

Miss Pastel and Princess Koala both smiled and told Enid that they had passed as well.

They sat down to eat their breakfast of French toast and syrup and made conversation about the upcoming dance as well as the holidays. Enid sighed in contempt when she finished her food and looked at the two girls.

“Where did Elodie go anyway? Looks like she got an early start.”

“She mentioned she had to run a few errands but don’t worry, she’ll be back soon!” hummed Princess Koala.

“You mentioned Elodie was worried about her results earlier. That is what you said, right?” asked Miss Pastel with a confused look.

“Yeah, why?” Enid asked and had a bad feeling of what Miss Pastel was about to tell her.

“She’s never worried about her marks. The tests are usually okay for her. She told me yesterday how confident she felt before she went into your room,” said Miss Pastel.

Enid was speechless.

“She…Elodie lied to me?” she managed to say.

Princess Koala giggled.

“Well, Elodie never lies to her best friends for no reason. Maybe she just wanted to spend time with you since you had hardly seen each other during test week which is understandable. She never had a roommate before you came along and I guess it must’ve been lonely for her. Well, at least you have some quality time together now right?”

At that moment, Elodie walked into the room and when she saw Enid, her cheeks went red.

“Enid! I didn’t expect you to be up so early!” Elodie said trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Because of the all nighter you pulled on me last night? Not a chance!” Enid replied smoothly and Princess Koala’s eyes widened.

“You had an all nighter? Without us! Elodie no fair! How come you didn’t ask us?” exclaimed Koala Princess and Miss Pastel rolled her eyes and hooked arms with Princess Koala.

“C’mon, we have to go shopping in celebration of our results. I’m sure Elodie and Enid want to spend some time together after their busy week. We’ll have our all nighter with Elodie and Enid another time.”

Without another word, the two girls left, leaving only Elodie and Enid alone.

“Oh Enid, I begged them to pull an all nighter with me but they were just too tired! Please stay up with me!” Enid mimicked and Elodie sat on their couch and buried her head in her hands to prevent Enid seeing how red she was.

“Okay, you caught me! But everything Princess Koala said was true. I _wanted_ to spend time with you Enid. I didn’t lie to you to for evil intent or to make you lose sleep on purpose. I missed talking to you and it felt like it was just tests, eat, sleep for the past week.”

Elodie cleared her throat and coughed.

“So I planned the all nighter so that we could spend time together! We were going to talk and catch up but last night honestly…went better than I expected. I wasn’t supposed to kiss you and I never dreamed you’d kiss me back.”

“And the kisses last night were… _what exactly_?”

“All real. I don’t regret a single thing,” Elodie said without skipping a beat and looked directly into Enid’s eyes.

“Those kisses meant everything to me, Enid. I just wanted to spend time with you and the plan was to just pull an all nighter and have fun. It sorta…um…went better than I planned…and I kissed you. I regretted it at first because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship we spent months rebuilding…I couldn’t do that to you. But then you kissed me back and I swear to you Enid, it was the realest feeling I’ve ever had.”

Hearing Elodie say those words lit a fire in Enid’s chest and she knew that her heart still belonged to the girl she had developed feelings for so long ago. Enid smiled,

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” She grabbed Elodie’s wrist and pulled her off the couch and wrapped her hand around her waist.

“I don’t regret anything either, now how about we...I don’t know…spend more time together?” Enid asked and gently kissed Elodie on the cheek.

“I’d…I’d like that but to be totally honest…I might fall asleep in thirty seconds,” Elodie laughed.

“I may have lied about wanting to stay up all night but...” Elodie leaned into Enid and rested her head against her shoulder, “…it was worth it.”

“Looks like sleeping is the best option,” Enid said grinning and they walked back to their dorm room hand-in-hand.

They fell onto Enid’s bed and Elodie leaned her head on Enid’s chest, the rhythmic beat of her heart lulling her to sleep.

“I could get used to this,” Elodie whispered as Enid wrapped an arm around her waist.

I already am,” Enid said softly and after that the two girls slept in each other’s arms listening to the sound of each other’s hearts.


End file.
